


Would you follow me into the light?

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Au- Denny’s Portable LVAD is just fine, Denny Duquette - Freeform, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Times, Nobody Dies, Season 2, Second Chances, Starting Over, grey’s anatomy - Freeform, izzie stevens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Denny hugged Izzie, saying his goodbye, knowing he would meet her again soon; knowing he would get the chance to ask her out soon; knowing that she’ll be his forever, soon. That’s what Karma has for them.





	Would you follow me into the light?

Denny hugged Izzie, saying his goodbye, knowing he would meet her again soon; knowing he would get the chance to ask her out soon; knowing that she’ll be his. He watched her smile kindly at him and he thought, just for a second, that he saw sadness in her eyes, but before he could be sure...it was gone. She looked breathtaking; the way her lips curled up in a smile, the way she scratched her head out of nervousness. He knew. He knew she wasn’t his type. Yes, she was smart, and funny and seemed to believe in the things he also believed but she was very different, not like the other girls he had been with. She was naive but dirty-minded, positive but she clearly looked like she had many things to tell about her life; ugly things, things that wouldn’t look good on a girl as sweet as Izzie but he was certain that he would forgive anything she ever did. He loved her dearly.

”See you soon,” she said, her eyes bright like the sun. 

“Yeah, see you” he answered trying to sound indifferent, waiting to see whether her facial expression would change and when it did he continued, “soon, very soon”. He almost thought he could kiss her then, but he couldn’t do it, not inside the hospital. He’d have to find another way to.

He thought he could play mysterious if he just left, playing it cool and all that. So he left the room with just a wave of his hand. 

It felt weird walking on these corridors. They seemed so foreign, yet familiar. He was almost lost. Walking he found himself outside of the surgical board, then the O.R sections of the floor and then again the room where he used to stay and sleep, laugh and play scrabble.

He was looking around, trying to find his way to the elevators when she fell on him, a chart in hand, her hair tousled and her skin flushed. She looked up to find him smiling.

“Hey, there.” He said, his lips never leaving his lips. She was adorable.

”Oh, um, hey! What are you doing here? Hadn’t you left?” She asked sweetly, and God knows how hard he tried to restrain himself from crashing their lips together. _Damn, stupid heart_ , he thought.

“I got lost.”

”Do you want me to show you the way to the elevators?”

”Sure, yeah, I’d like that.”

They reached the lifts quite quickly. They didn’t even get the chance to start a decent conversation. She hugged him again, pressing her body full into his, her chest against his and her hand flat on this back. He had a hard time breathing. He couldn’t die now! He couldn’t die from the awakening of his prick as her pelvis bone rubbed against this length. He wasn’t hard at first but he could feel himself harden as he sensed her soft, sweet, blueberry-muffin-scented breathing on his neck.

”Have I told you that you are very tall?” She asked, not breaking the hug. Denny laughed and brought his hands to her hair, rubbing her scalp slowly.

”Wow, that feels nice.” She moaned a bit and he felt a shock of electricity run through him, making his cock hard-rock. He broke the hug quickly, smiling softly. 

“I gotta go, princess,” he said, “ I’d like to go home, maybe talk to my parents, let them know I’m alive”. She just nodded and moved to go without another word. 

He pressed the button and waited for the elevator. After a minute it arrived. He got in and descended to the ground floor of the hospital.

Miranda Bailey was there, yelling at an attending doctor before seeing him and approaching him. 

“Well, you have to be very, very careful Denny Duquette. Do you hear me?” She said quickly but thoughtfully. 

“Yes, ma’am. I hear you. Look Doc, I’d like to ask you something. Um, when can I use my thing?”

”Your thing? What thing?”

”Oh, come on, you know, my... thing.”

”Your thing?” She asked calmly at first. “Your thing?!” She screamed. “Denny Duquette you were just put on a very expensive LVAD and you’re asking me if you can use your thing? Ya can’t. Not before ya get a new heart, and certainly not before you recover from the heart transplant!” 

“Alright, don’t get so angry. I’ll be fine. Calm down”. 

“Don’t you tell me to calm down!” He bent down, kissed her on the cheek and said “I love you too Bailey!” before walking out of the gates. He took out his phone and called a ride home.

 

* * *

 

It felt heavingly to be home. He missed the quiet small countryside and the sound of the neighbours' kids playing with their football on the fresh cut grass, their parents yelling at them for stepping and running on it. He missed all the girls he used to bring home, the takeouts and the movie nights with his cousin Jane and her husband Pitt, and all the other nights where they made Jane cook for them while they watched baseball and golf in front of the tv, with a Bud in hand. He missed the Sunday brunches with his mother, but that was before he got sick. Now he moved to his leather couch and opened that pretty envelope from the hospital. Inside there was everything he could, or couldn't do, while he was on the LVAD. He could not run or do anything super athletic, he would have to take care of the batteries and be sure that he had extras with him, and he would have to have on him, always his charger and cables in case of emergency. He could shower and he was given specific instructions on how to do so, and there was some kind of a kit to help him protect the device while showering. He could not swim or do anything else involving water.

He could ''enjoy sex or/and intimacy with partner'' after two or three months from the implantation of the LVAD.

Stupid Bailey, scared him to death.

He could have sex. He could have sex with Izzie. Well, not right away but he could. And for that, he was fucking happy.

 

He went upstairs to shower. He got undressed. He restrained himself from touching himself. He got under the water and thought of Izzie.

 


End file.
